


【DMC】去看这世上只有我一个人能看到的 你的影子吧

by BubbleGum2001



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGum2001/pseuds/BubbleGum2001





	【DMC】去看这世上只有我一个人能看到的 你的影子吧

CP：Nero ✖️ Dante

5ND 五代剧情之前 小甜饼 短篇 听着歌写的

想分享一下最近的心情

 

————————————————————

 

Nero在去见Dante之前，一个人跑到喧闹的市区把他长长的银色头发剪掉了。小孩儿没什么时间观念，虽然他已经早起了不止一个小时专门为了出来收拾一下自己，但是市区的人还是多的出乎了他的意料。现在已经是五月份了，站在商业街的广场上，下午四点来来往往的都是人，远处还有车辆摁着喇叭。

人好多啊，Nero差点就找不到理发店在哪里了，他努力的往远处看，终于找到了理发店，他挤着人群往前走，Nero突然想到Dante如果和他一起在大街上，他会不会在人潮中停下来等等自己这样的问题。——Nero忙着和身边的人解释清楚自己为什么退出教团，忙着帮Kyrie安抚着每天都有新来的失去了家庭的小孩子们，忙着和Dante证明自己也可以做点什么可靠的事情，忙着熟悉他作为恶魔猎人的新的身份。人类世界的气温慢慢的从寒冷的他都不愿意伸出手的冬季，变成了外套都不愿意穿的夏天，他竟都没感觉到时间过得这样快，春夏秋冬都快感觉不出来了。但是Nero从不知道他在Dante的心里，自己是否有和这样季节一样的变化，他从不过问，从不让Dante觉得难堪，他在努力让自己看起来没那么“麻烦”。

Dante总是给他制造麻烦，比如他们第一次见面，比如他们还不熟悉彼此的那几个月，Nero不想见到他的时候Dante总是出现在他身边，比如有很多人会和他提起那个银发传奇恶魔猎人，一个Nero在迷茫的时候向往的，陌生的身份。

Dante跟他说，他小时候经常制造麻烦，又哭又闹，嘴巴还贼机灵，让爸爸妈妈都来关注他，这样好获得更多的关心。Dante之前曾说，如果Nero需要什么，就和他说，不要什么都不过问，好像他不存在一样。其实Nero不想成为麻烦一样的存在，他想要和Dante证明他是一个可靠的支柱。Dante从未和他一起他自己的事情，从未和他说过他桌子上的那个照片，他放在衣柜里的陈旧的衣服，他的一切。Nero有很多次听过Dante尖锐的回击那些对他的过去和身份冷嘲热讽的人或者是恶魔，但他没有和Nero解释过他为何对这样的话尖锐和嘲讽，就算是Griffon询问Dante那栋红房子和他的过去，他说了几句话，但又好像什么都没说。没人在乎Dante说了什么，他在人群中会说很多话，那些玩笑话活跃了气氛，就算是和Nero呆在一起，明明没什么可聊的，他也会故意挑笑他激怒这个年轻人。

Nero认为自己还不够努力，于是他很少联系这个要他开了分店的男人，他拼命的工作，接委托，收入可观，成长迅速，他们甚至一个月才有一次电话。Dante平时很安静，琢磨不透，找不到他的行踪。有很多次Nero路过事务所，他都不在，也从不留张纸条给他或者Lady，或者Trish告诉他们他去哪了。但是Dante总会回来，他会消失一个月，或者一个星期，然后突然出现在Nero身边，吓他一跳，然后笑他像一只炸了毛的小狗。

Nero坐在椅子上，感受到理发师手中的剪刀一点点的剪掉他一直保持了十几年的盖着耳朵的发型，Nero看着镜子里的自己，不是很适应他的新造型，但不算难看，他想。他走了很久的神，直到看着镜子里的钟表，他才意识到自己晚点了，晚了整整的两个小时。他和Dante说他会准时到的，守时才是一个靠谱的人会做的事情——但是他迟到了。理发店响着嘈杂的音乐，还有吹风机的嗡嗡声，和各种各样说话的声音。Nero开始焦躁起来，他甚至开始催促理发师快一点。虽然Nero没和Dante说他来找他是为了什么，他们平时如果不是特殊的委托根本不见面，Nero有自己的事情，也许Dante也有，互不打扰是Nero觉得他应该做的。但他的确晚点了，Nero轻轻地叹气，他又给对方制造了点小麻烦，Dante不要担心什么的就好了，尽管他也不是三岁小孩。

但是那个穿着红色大衣的银发恶魔猎人出现在了理发店的门口，Nero一瞬间以为他眼花了。他张了张嘴，目光越过了理发店的人群看向那个蓄着银发的男人，然后他们的目光相撞，Dante几乎是第一眼就发现了这个被他抓包的窘迫的年轻人。

Nero不知道对方是怎么一眼就看到自己的，好像一眼要把他的心思看穿。他的目光乱了，呼吸乱了，心跳也乱了。Dante看着他窘迫的样子笑了一下，意味不明的笑，然后朝这边走过来，Nero以为他要笑自己的新发型难看了，Nero张了张嘴，他想解释点什么，然后Dante就把他的手放在自己的肩上说，“挺好看的，kid”

少戏弄我了。Nero想这么说，他张了张嘴，目光看向镜子里的Dante，他看到对方有了几道隐约的皱纹的额头，还有嘴角，逐渐变得柔和耐看的肌肉线条，他没有拿他的Rebellion，只在腰间别着白象牙和黑檀木。什么时候他长皱纹了？Nero努力地回忆着他们相遇的这五六年，有点走神。直到他回过神，他看到Dante细长的眼角微微下弯的温柔的蓝眼睛，一直透过镜子看着他，看着他走神的每分每秒，Nero一下子涨红了脸，他别过脑袋，他在见到Dante之前想过很多解释和别的和他随便聊聊的话题，但是现在一个都说不上来。在理发师短暂离开的间隙，Dante却突然弯下腰，贴着他的耳朵，在嘈杂的人声嗡嗡的吹风机声音和远处的车辆轰鸣声中，弯下腰来，贴近他的耳朵。

他说，“这里好吵。”

Nero愣了一下，他以为Dante不会那么在意这么嘈杂的环境，他们一起做委托的时候那些聒噪的恶魔可比这吵多了。Nero眨了眨眼睛，微微侧过脑袋看着Dante，对方的嘴唇贴着他的耳廓，灼热的属于对方的呼吸扫过他刚刚剪过头发露出来的耳朵，扫的他的心脏都跟着颤抖起来。

Dante又说，“这里的人实在是太多了，我听不到你说话了。”

他的心脏狠狠的搏动了一下，一瞬间周围的那些声音都和他无关了。那真的太糟糕了，一切的一切都出乎他的意料，他以为Dante会夸奖他最近委托做的很完美，收入很可观，或者是他比原来砍恶魔更熟练了，或者是他压根没长进，冷嘲热讽，这些话。但是都没有。Dante在他的心里原本是完美的，后来他接触对方多了，觉得对方像一只刺猬，用语言来讽刺别人调侃别人来保护自己，有时候又是琢磨不透的滑溜溜的泥鳅，但这些都不足以比喻他。Dante好像是一个什么都能承受的蚌壳，坚硬的，无论是什么都敲不碎的蚌壳。有很多东西压在他的肩上，过去，现在。他一无所知。

Dante看着理发师将披肩从男孩儿的肩膀上取下来，Nero站了起来，跟着他往门外走，Dante说，“走吧。”

“去哪儿？”

Dante和他并肩走着，音量放在男孩稍稍矮一些的肩膀上，Nero感觉到了对方的重量，好像要把那些他不知道的沉重的东西分担给自己。他说，“事务所门口的那条路装上路灯了，你上次在门口摔跤我听到了，Kid。”

Nero不想给他制造什么麻烦，他不想成为这样像是小孩子一样的角色，尽管对方一直称呼他为Kid。他想争辩什么，Dante又说，“这点你可真不像我，我有什么事就说什么，对不对？”

“如果我和你说了，我希望你也和我说，好吗？”Nero也很认真地回应他了，尽管对方的语气一直有心不在焉的感觉。Dante顿了顿，然后他笑了，他将胳膊搭在他的肩膀上，“是个公平交易，我会的，那么成交？”

Nero不知道对方说的是哪门子的公平交易。他们走到了很僻静的湖边，人少了很多，只有鞋子踩到石子的细碎的咔嗒声。太阳正在往下落，远处的天边深蓝色正在慢慢的往上爬，橘红色的光慢慢的淡了下去。Dante说，“以后你可以多给我打打电话，一个人办不来可以喊我，毕竟我一个人也闲的无聊，对不对？”

“我觉得这些会打扰到你。”

“噢。”Dante发出了一声似乎是很惊讶的声音，Nero开始觉得难堪，他本不应该说的，这些想法是他一个人的事情，Dante有很多要忙的事情，他知道，尽管他一直不知道对方在忙什么，失踪的时候在干什么，发呆的时候在想什么。Nero觉得Dante落在他脸上的视线变得灼热起来，好像把他放在火上烤一样难熬。

Dante说，“我玩电吉他的时候没吵到你？”

“没有，我觉得你玩的很好。”

“我冰箱里都是冰激凌和披萨，没有你喜欢吃的。”

“我不在意。”

“我以为你不需要我，Kid，你一个月都没点什么消息。”Dante最后说。

“当然，”Nero讲话有点结巴，“当然没有。”

“那这就是误会。”Dante又笑了，他离他很近，Nero能看到对方微微下垂的漂亮的眼睛，水蓝色的瞳孔被远处的光镀上层金色，透着自己的影子。Nero窘迫的抿着嘴，脸蛋滚烫，他很小声的问，“我们去哪儿？”

“回家，Nero。”Dante说，声音轻飘飘的，但是落在他的耳朵里就变成了很坚定的一句话。他们穿过嘈杂的人群过马路的时候，Dante向后伸出手拽住了Nero的手腕，把他拽到了自己的身边。

Nero回握住了他的手。


End file.
